


FF # 17 Impulsive Problem Karaoke

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Flash Fic, I have listened to this song too much, music fic, olicity - Freeform, problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity does karaoke. Oliver likes it...a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF # 17 Impulsive Problem Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the song, Don't own the show....I've been sick...and this is me dipping my toe back into writing. Be gentle please!

Impulsive-

 

Felicity wasn’t sure but she thinks she might be drunk. Her two best friends were in town and who doesn’t drink with their best friends? Oh yeah, Felicity. Aside from wine after a rough day she didn’t drink. She must have said that out loud, “Lis, ever since you became the almighty Oliver Queen’s EA, you don’t have fun! You’re so uptight!” Her best friend since pre k, when both of their mom’s would drop them off and go drink the day away. Bethie was the first person Felicity ever trusted. She gave Bethie side eye, “I still have fun! Look at me out tonight! At karaoke.” 

Bethie looked to their other friend Manny. They all laughed. Felicity looked around Verdant. Oliver had re-opened the club as soon as he got it back. It needed repairs but for now it was open as a karaoke club since the sound system wasn’t up to his standards, yet. She spotted Oliver, Roy, John, Sara, Laurel, and Nyssa all sitting around a table towards the back by the bar. Felicity was towards the front with her friends. Bethie and Manny were passing through town on their way to vacation in Europe. 

“Hey Lis, Could you maybe...I dunno stop staring at your former boss? It’s rude!” Manny said with a laugh. Felicity turned to her friend and stuck out her tongue. They laughed, “Where is Bethie?” Manny got a smirk that meant trouble. Before Felicity could inquire further she heard Bethie, from the stage, “Hello! Starling City!” She said into the mic and laughed, “I have the stage here for a bit and I want to double dog dare my best friend since we were four to get up here and do our song!” Felicity knew her face was red. She was drunk but not THAT drunk. No way. Not here. Not in front of Oliver. Not in front of Gorgeous Laurel. Manny grabbed her hand and the two girls went up on stage. Felicity was shaking her head. 

“It’s fine Lis, I brought the song and the nice guy running it said it was no problem!” She laughed. Felicity shot a look to Roy who was now running the karaoke machine. She was going to kill him. He smirked at her, set it up and made his way back to the table. Bethie sat there shots down. One for each girl. Felicity downed them all. Bethie quirked her eyebrow, “Well, that’ll help!” 

Manny grabbed the mic, “Okay people, here it is...you see, Lissy here is all uptight and not at all the Vegas girl we remember. Or the girl who we see for a couple weeks every summer so tonight, she will show her wild side!” The crowd went wild. Now, Felicity realized why the girls had wanted to dress alike. They were all wearing black leather low rise pants with with lacy halter tops in varying colors. 

The music started with the siren, oh gawd Felicity thought and looked for another drink. If she didn’t do this she would never hear the end of it, if she did do this she may die of embarrassment. 

 

Sweat  
Dripping down your chest  
Thinking ‘bout your tattooed knuckles  
On my thigh boy boy boy

The ladies moved their hands up and down their bodies. showing off their matching belly rings and giggled. 

Cold  
Shower… you got no  
Power to control  
How I make you my toy toy toy  
My hips rocking  
As we keep lip locking

They rocked their hips and touched their lips. They were doing a full court press on the sexiness. Oliver’s jaw had dropped then he snapped it shut and clenching it. Roy was hooting until Oliver sent him a look that said “shut up or die”. Diggle was laughing watching poor Oliver trying to keep his butt in his seat. Nyssa and Sara were both remarking on how sexy Felicity was and how they wish she batted for their team. They both laughed and looked at Oliver and for a moment Sara felt bad for him, as she watched him watch some of the men who were watching Felicity. Laurel smirked and turned to Oliver, “wow. classy.” Oliver glared at her. She took a sip of her wine. “What? It is tacky. I mean, really?” Oliver just looked back to the stage. 

Part of him wanted to keep watching. Part of him wanting to grab her off the stage and throw her over his shoulder and find a quiet, private place. But he knew he would sit there and watch, wanting her. He’d never seen this side of her. He liked it. It made him wonder what else he didn’t know about her. About those lips, those hips, that...that tattoo she was showing on her hip bone...He took another gulp of his drink and ordered another as he watched her and everyone at his table watched him and her. 

Don’t you wanna save this  
Dirty little damsel?  
Got my mink coat falling on the  
Motel floor… you’re on the bed  
Wolf whistling louder louder  
Your lips smudging all my  
Make up… kicking both my heels off  
Come and pin me down

 

Her two friends each had an arm as she sang about being pinned down. They finished the song to wolf whistles and a very red Felicity who took another shot of Tequila and lifted her arms over her head in victory. Oliver watched her walk back to her table. He also watched as men kept going to the table to hit on her. She graciously turned them all away and turned down many offered drinks. Roy got up and Oliver watched him go over to her. He motioned to one of the wait staff who brought three chairs to their table and Roy escorted the women to their table. She sat down next to Oliver. 

She smiled and licked her lips. “Hey.” He just nodded. Finally Sara spoke up, “That was hot. I mean, really, really hot! You have to teach that to me!” She giggled and Nyssa nodded. They all laughed. The rest of the night Oliver just stared at her. He has always been attracted to her. He thought her so sweet and innocent. He was now realizing maybe she wasn’t so innocent and he was definitely turned on by it. She kept sneaking glances until her friends grabbed her and told her it was time to go. 

They got up and were headed out the door. Oliver suddenly jumped up, “Ollie? Where are you going?” He didn’t bother to tell Laurel where he was going. He heard Roy scream, “Go get her!” Diggle laughed. Sara and Nyssa were hot on his heels. Nosy. He found her digging through her purse by the bathroom. He was guessing the other two were in the bathroom. He stopped and she looked up at him. He walked up to her and kissed her. Really kissed her. “I should have done that months ago....years ago.” He whispered. He kissed her again and she kissed him back this time. 

“FINALLY!” He heard Sara say, loudly. He stopped kissing Felicity, “Will you...could you...damn it, do you want to have dinner with me. Just us.” He said as he slid a look at Sara who shrugged. Felicity nodded. “If I’d known all I had to do was get drunk and dance on stage I would have done it a long time ago.” They both laughed. Sometimes Oliver Queen was an idiot. Tonight he realized if he didn’t act someone else would and he could lose her. And he wasn’t THAT stupid. He needed her, he wanted her and it was time she knew it.


End file.
